The Delinquent Samurai Returns to His Mother School
Sypnosis One day, Yozora entered the clubroom and declared that she will be doing a screenplay as Kodaka realized that Yozora wasn't joking when she said that acting will be a perodic excuse for the club. Yozora then said that she actually reflected on her miscalculation of the Momotaro screen play. Both Sena and Kodaka was honestly surprised that even Yozora was able to be sensible. Yozora then said that adapting from an existing story was unoriginal and hence, she has written a original one. “''You only reflected on this ?!” Sena then asked if Yozora will be writing it. “''So basically, what can we expect from this story of yours ?” “''Fu, I was planning to show it to you after it is finished, but I will make an exception this time and share with you a bit.” “''First of all the main character is a high school girl. A blonde Ojou-sama. Someone who is always surrounded by boys who idolize her.” “''……''” “''One day our main character befriended another girl. They became very close friends.” "''Hehe." “''But the truth is that the main character has NTR-ed the girl’s boyfriend and the girl seeks revenge. She first gets close to the main character to lower her guard. Finally one night she called the main character to a park and our foolish main character fell for this. While the main character waited in the park, she was assaulted by the girl’s 10+ male friends. They gangbanged her and she became pregnant !” “Wait a second !!!!!!!!!!!” “''What’s with this horrible story ! What kind of blockbuster is this ?” “''An unlikable woman getting treated harshly- the audience is going to love this. I bet if this story was on screen, the audience is going to give a standing ovation.” “''How terrible the audience has to be in order for this to happen !” “''Well, you are right that what we currently have is not sufficient. This is only the prologue. And then the main character got a new boyfriend, but then the boyfriend got into a car accident and passed away. And then she finally met a true friend who is not pretentious, but that person too passed away due to illness. And then that bitch from the prologue got some dudes to rape her again. At the end the main character got involved in a crime scene and was killed by a stray bullet. As she pitifully collapsed onto the ground and awaits her inescapable death, all she could think of is how much angst she has towards the events in her life.” “''Isn’t that even worse ?!” “''……Muu, then how about this? When the main character was about to die, she thinks ‘My life is one of maggots'. If I can be reincarnated, I don’t want to be a vulgar blonde with big breasts; I want to be a slender black hair girl……’ and then, she quietly passes away……''” “''Why must I regret about my life and want to reincarnate into someone like you !” “……Fu, I didn’t have any particular person in mind when I designed the character, but now that you mentioned it, you are the most suitable person for this cast, Meat. Good job Meat, you are the main character.” “''What’s good about this !” Kodaka then asked Yozora (while trembling) if his character is what he is thinking. “''The bitch’s friend; the thug who raped the main character.” “''That’s what I figured !” Yozora then said that it is actually good for Kodaka since he have to play for 50 men to rape Sena over and over again. Yukimura then agrees with Yozora, saying that Kodaka, being so manly to be able to even play a tree perfectly, would be able to handle this too. “''This script is rejected. REJECTED!” Sena then loudly declared as Kodaka agrees furiously. Yozora unhappily said that this kind of genre are very popular with modern day high school girls. Sena then said that they are not going to act in front of the people anyways as Yozora said that she don't want some "dumb blonde girl" anyways. Sena stared angily at Yozora. Sena then said that Yozora have to consider their views on the play as Yozora reluctantly agreed. Kodaka begin to think that Yozora really does think she is the producer. Yozora then asked what do they want as Sena wanted a premise whereby the main character have lots of female friends. Yukimura wanted to add in a Samurai as Kodaka wanted to battle some sort of monster using powers like ESP, something similar to a light novel. Sena was actually surprised to know Kodaka read Light Novels. “''Kodaka, you are a delinquent, yet you read novels ?” “''It takes longer to finish a novel than a manga. Reading light novels slowly is a good way to spend time leisurely.” “''In other word a lonely man’s essential everyday item.” “''Don’t put it in such an irritating way. It's rude to the authors and the readers.''” Kodaka then realized that he forgot to tell Sena he's not a delinquent. Yukimura then said that adding a delinquent as cool as Kodaka would be nice too as Kodaka said that despite it sounds nice, it's not good. Yozora, on the other hand was jotting down notes. Notes Netorare or NTR is a term whereby it literally means "Cuckold". It is a usually reffered as a man being adulterous to his wife however, in most Japanese eroges and hentai-animes, it would usuallu depict the female protagonist being unfaithful to the male protagonist. Netorare is essentially a genre whose goal is to project discomfort on the audience's part (much like horror movies are intended to provoke the audiences' fear), where the discomfort comes in the form of sexual jealousy. Oddly, for some reason, some people tend to enjoy these genre. For more information, please go to this site.